Because I Love You
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version of the kiss scene in the cave. While Katniss takes care of a seriously ill Peeta, she reflects on their growing friendship. At the same time she struggles with her desire for him. Will she give in? ONESHOT Everllark


(A/N: Hello all! I am back with another HG story. Couldn't resist. This is my version of the kiss scene in the movie. I really hope you like it. Take care and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Hunger Games is unfortunately not mine. If it was, there would be more Peeta/Katniss in the books :)

I'd like to thank and dedicate this story to Heamic08. Thank you so much for this idea and the kind words you messaged me. I really appreciate it :)

******Because I Love You**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Katniss**

A small gust of wind enters the cave making my whole body shiver. To the person lying next to me, it must be a great relief. Unfortunately it's going to take a lot more than a gust of wind to bring down his raging fever. I place the now wet cloth over his burning forehead.

My eyes stay fixed on Peeta as he sleeps on. His health is so dangerously low that I can't afford to look away. His breathing continues to be shallow, his face losing color fast. My chest tightens in fear. I can't let him die. I've got to save him. Somehow.

After Claudius' announcement about the rule change, I was desperate to find Peeta. If two from the same district can be allowed to go home at this stage of the games, he deserves to go home too. Plus we might last longer if we stick together. That was before I found out how bad of shape he was in. Instead of trying to win, I'm doing all I can to keep him alive. My heart sinks. I know I'm not doing enough for him. I desperately wish that I was a healer like my mother and Prim. I suddenly regret running off whenever they took care of a patient. I wish I could help Peeta like he helped me.

___I think about that all the time. How I tossed you that bread. I should've gone to you. I should've just gone out in the rain_

I sigh, forcing the tears back. He's done so much for me but he still feels like he hasn't done enough. But he has-and so much more. Not only did he feed me and my family, he saved me from the Careers. At first I thought it was because we were from the same district and had become friends. The longer we're in this cave, the more I realize that he did those things for a completely different reason. A deep, powerful one.

___I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. And I remember when you sat in the music assembly and the teacher said, "Who knows the valley song?" and your hand shot straight up. After that I watched you walk home every day. Every day._

Love. Peeta loves me. Not the fake star-crossed lovers that Haymitch came up with. Real love. The kind that people would die for. My entire body shivers from the thought. After all that we've been through I've started to feel different about him. The way he is so concerned about my well being and the well being of my family; the way he looks at me with his deep blue eyes. The way my body trembles every time I am close to him. Am I starting to fall in love with him too? Should I allow myself to do so?

My hand absently runs through his blonde locks. His hair is drenched in sweat, but I don't care. In fact touching him has become soothing to me. I look at his lips. What would it be like to kiss them? Will I ever find out?

___Even if I don't make it_

___You will make it_ I tell him silently. My hand moves to his sweaty face. I caress his cheek lightly. ___I swear it_.

I pull away when I feel Peeta stir. He's waking up. His blue eyes open halfway. "Don't stop," he murmurs. "That felt nice."

My heart flips in my chest. I allow a small smile to escape. I start to move closer to him when trumpets sounds in the arena. Another announcement. I listen closely to Claudius' deep voice. Like the last announcement he made, this one could also be beneficial.

Claudius informs us that all the tributes are invited to a feast at dawn. I brush it off at first, figuring it's the Capitol's way of bringing us into another bloodbath. But then something catches my attention. Packs of the thing you need desperately. My heart thuds in my chest. I know it's Peeta's medicine. I'll do anything to get it.

Outside the cave is still dark. If I leave now I'll get there just in time to grab the medicine and go. This is my last chance to save Peeta. I'm not going to pass it up. I grab my bow and thrust the arrows on my back.

"You're not going out there alone."

I look at Peeta. He's sitting up slightly. He winces in excruciating pain just from doing this action. This increases my determination to go. "Yeah well you need it and you can't walk."

"Katniss, you're not going to risk your life for me," he grabs my arm tightly. "I won't let you."

"You would do it for me," my grey eyes lock with his blue ones. "Wouldn't you?"

Peeta's face softens. That answers my question. "Why are you doing this?"

I drop my bow and arrows. I move closer until we are inches apart, my hand resting on his sweaty neck. My eyes are still locked with his. The words from my heart come tumbling out of my mouth. "Because I love you."

I kiss him deeply. My heart starts to pound in my chest. I feel warm all over and it has nothing to do with the heat from his fever. I have forgotten all about the games or that millions of people are watching us right now. My world consists of only me and the boy with the bread. He returns my kiss with such sweet tenderness that I want more and more.

We break apart slowly. He doesn't tell me he loves me back, but he doesn't need to. His eyes say it all. "Now there's no way I'm letting you go," he whispers.

"Peeta…"

"Stay,' he begs. "Please."

I lay my head on his chest, my arm wrapped around his stomach. Peeta wraps an arm around me, pulling me close. He sighs in relief, thinking he's won. I'm not giving up. Once he's asleep again I'll sneak out and get his medicine. I'm going to save his life no matter how many risks I have to take. I refuse to win the games without him. He's my everything.

******The End**


End file.
